kerosene
by confusedblueberry
Summary: Piper refuses to die for her so called sister Elena Gilbert. she's taken from her home and taken to a nightmare. The plan was Isobel and Katherine would use her as a barging chip for there freedom and Elenas life. Not willing to just die Piper finds Klaus hoping that he will do something more than play into Katherine's games and deliver her to her death. She is the second doppelgän
1. Chapter 1

Kerosene

They had been telling her since she was eight years old she would die for her sister. Elena Gilberrt. A girl she had never met she hardly considered a sister. She wasn't selfless she didn't want to die, but they were one way bonded. If Elena died they both died if she died Elena would be fine. Witches.

She had been getting all kinds of pains in the past few months meaning Elena was going to end up killing both of them sooner or later. Her whole life had been controlled from four years old to today at sixteen. No longer would she just go along with it. She wouldn't drop dead unexpected either. She had things to do. Simply one dead doppelgänger better than two dead doppelgängers.

That's how she ended up half bloody and bruised with the smell of kerosene sticking to her skin. Burning her nose slightly reminding her of acid. Most sixteen year olds aren't so violent I know but twelve years of pent up rage will make you wanna burn a house down and that's exactly what I'm doing at the moment. Sliding my thumb of the roughness of the bark of the stick I picked up out of the yard. So simply but it would cause so much damage dropping it and walking away I didn't look back to see the house consumed in flames.

Making my way to southeast point of the property where nothing was except for trees and my safe place. Most would find it depressing and not a place of safety, but I did an old Chevy car with trees growing out from where the hood should be. The paint worn away replaced by the reds and browns that were rust. To me it was beautiful and safe. It had braved the elements for almost half a century.

Before I realized I was going to die when I was younger, I had promised myself I'd come back to this place and make that car just as beautiful as it had once been. It had been a cold spring morning the temperature close to zero my feet were beyond numb. I was going into shock. In my rush to get away from Zander and his wife I had forgotten to wear anything warm. Even my shoes. If it wasn't for a stranger I would have died. He's probably why I thought of this as my safe place. He never told me his name only my life would go on and I wouldn't always feel broken, unwanted. He was right those few minutes she didn't feel unwanted anymore.

The smoke Clouded the sky, sooner or later the fire would bring people out to the secluded land looking for who started the fire. Grabbing her well worn necklace and the only picture of her father she had. She walked away. With the only two things in her possession that had ever meant anything to her. She had to find hybrid before it was to late. She was tired of people expecting to just take it.

She walked away never looking back to see the old rickety cabin, falling piece by piece to the blackened ground. She didn't have to turn around to know this part of her life was over.

Walking away from the place that had terrorized her for thirteen years she realized she had committed serious crimes in the eye of law. Honestly she hadn't thought about it till that moment in time. She had no doubts or regrets what she had done was the rught thing to do. Maybe Isobel put her in so ch harsh conditions so she would welcome what they wanted her to do because it just so terrible. She was wrong. Piper was only going through with this because she wasn't stupid. There had been accidents before accidents she shouldn't have been able to wake up from much less walk away from. She could only hope she could walk away from this.

She had heard them talk about him the hybrid, the original who walked a path of destruction. Klaus. Isobel had been in contact with two originals and the women who had made Isobel sadistic mother that she was. So she would be going to klaus herself because Katherine was a narcissistic bitch. Everything about her was self preservation murder hundreds for the survival of one. Isobel had been here last month klaus was supposedly was learning around New Orleans looking for a witch. So hopefully he still there.

Kaiden was a rich twenty something year old she had saved from Isobel. The Petrova line just seemed to  
>Vindictive and shameless. He was her best friend now. He had taught her how to drive last year to try and give her some normalcy for her birthday.<p>

Kaiden had put up some of a argument because she didn't have her birth certificate much less a drivers license. He loved me but thought it was reckless I was looking for someone who could sign my death sentence. But after two hours f pleading he handed over the keys to his newish black suv.

So here I was with if you were hours of road time under my belt. I was five minutes out from New Orleans. My only lead was he was here so I guess the next plan of action was simply asking around. I mean how hard would it be to find vampire and if they ask if they could point me in the right directions of the big bad hybrid.

I never been to New Orleans and I wish I could truly enjoy like I was on vacation instead of looking for klaus. Walking around the busy streets looking around at the nightlife only word she could use to describe it was alive people bustling in the street music loud never a dole moment. Now is the hard part of picking up vampire who wouldn't try to eat her. Kaiden didn't even know where she had she had wentif he'd ever get his car back. She cared she would return it,but she would rather not have anyone know about him.

As I wonderedaround helplessly in the crowded streets I heard a scuffle coming from alley. So either she was about to walk into a dark alley to three possibilities. One a psychotic human, two a psychotic vampire, Wesley maybe a stray cat if she was lucky. Red sun was far from a stray cat. Was someone draining another someone dry.

They were so engrossed at the task at hand that they didn't notice me right away. But someone else in the shadows did. Another vampire. Tall, dark, with an air of confidence it only came from being in charge. Before I could become my voice to come out strangely leveled and not horse with fear. "I'm looking for Klaus it's important."

I may have known about vampires and then on the vervain but it didn't mean I can protect myself.I mean the sun's not out I'm chocked full with vervain, but have none on me.I did started to grow it is a child in the old car. That was another reason why he was my safe place.

"Do I look like a messenger little girl." I was a student front of me I thought of ways to protect myself because he wasn't happy about being called something that was beneath him.

The other vampire was finally done draining that poor girl leaning her slumped over body against the damp bricks. He was a messy eater blood was all over himself and he is coming closer. "if you feed him he Klaus won't be happy. And you," I switch my gaze from messy eater to someone who has power issues. "I didn't take you as messenger. I don't want a messenger. I want someone who knows things. I just want you to tell me where to find Klaus, not be my bitch."

Amusementcan't find his brown eyes and before I knew it he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder laughing. "I like your attitude kid, but my question is why are you so important that I should point you in the right direction of him?" He asked as he walked inside of the alleyway into the now deserted streets.

I got telling him I was a doppelgänger and I was one of two and unless Elena hi kids they would be the last. Ever. As we made it to this big building in the courtyard for the very nice garden. I waited for him to say anything. I'm guessing he's waiting for answer him I debated my Word choice I would never be one of a kind. History could tell you that. " simply put I'm irreplaceable at this moment in time." Being a doppelgänger wasn't safe. You were always wanted by someone. Be it a originalor someone else who would want to kill you before anyone else got the chance. Telling this easy-going stranger I was a doppelgänger at this moment in time wasn't safe.

Letting go of my shoulder and stepping a good distance away. "Pleasedo you tell him why would you be irreplaceable to me." He spoke calmly trying to get a reaction out of me. I did hear him.

Slowly turning around I came face-to-face with the man that was supposed to be true evil. In all actualityit was the face of the man who helped dying children. I love my face or my slip from my calm look. I was short compared to him so I gestured for him to lower himself so I could whisper to him. He humored me by even letting me get close."I'm your doppelgänger." I whispered for only him to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

after the words left my lips Klaus had his hands on my cheeks jerking my head in all different directions to find a reason that would tell him that I wasn't a doppelgänger. That I was lying to him. "If I wasn't on vervain I'd prove to you that I'm a doppelgänger." A doppelgänger, not the doppelgänger key words. I couldn't wear vervain because of the many visits I received from other vampires. But since I couldn't wear it I made sure to drink it everyday like it was water.

Not even bothering to say anything, Klaus pulled me to his private quarters with his vampire speed. But he had been so careful with her. As he pushed her into a seat as he grabbed a drink, and sat on the coffee table across from her. He leveled himself with her elbowson his knees, back bent. "Speak." Not paying him any mind I grabbed his drink and downed it without a thought.

She had never had a drink in her life before and flinched she could still feel the burn in her gut. "Are we alone?" He nodded with a smile on his face from my reaction to his drink. "We've met before," I pulled out a silver charm on a well worn leather cord from around my neck. Klaus ran his thumb over the silver. "I just wanna say thank you for that day. There are two doppelgängers. The other one is my twin. I've never met." The look he gave told me he didn't believe something I've just said. "The Petrova line never ended. Your actually in contact with one. Isobel is my mother by genetics. Isobel and Katherine planned to give me to you to break your curse for the Petrova lines freedom but more or less Katherine's freedom." Isobel was terrible through Katherine in she was just plain cruel.

"Klaus I wasn't going to let them hand me over to you to simply die. They had a witch one way bond us. Whatever happens to Elena happens to me twice as bad. If Elena dies I die. If I die Elena lives her life and gets everything she's ever wanted. A nice house with a white picket fence the works. I have a theory that they linked my life force to hers using mine to heal her to make sure she survives." I went to grab his glass again, but stopped when I realized the only thing left in the glass was ice.

Understanding that I need a drink and I really did need one right now. He filled the glass to the brim. I couldn't done it yet unless I wanted to spill it all over myself and the furniture. We sat in silence as I finished my drink slowly. I'm was surprised I wasn't drunk already. "I meant it literally Klaus whatever happens to her happens to me." I started pulling my shirt off slowly leaving me in my bra. Klaus's face went from intently listening to shock. In no way was I trying to seduce him. She wouldn't even know where to start. Turning her back to Klaus to show him her back. Peeling the large white bandage off her shoulder slowly to make the pain lessen than just ripping it off. "I don't heal from her wounds. I've had this one for two months."

Turning her head to look him in the eye. "Klaus she gonna kill me, and I don't know if I'll come back this time." She couldn't help the tremble that went through her body at the thought of all the gruesome things that had happened to her for her to even know that she could come back.

"Back?" His face still in shock but also very cautious as he looked upon Piper.

"I've walked away from things people shouldn't walk away from. Things people shouldn't wake up from. Thanks to them." She muttered the last part.

I felt the cool difference between his fingers and my warm back. I jumped in shock. I hadn't been expecting to be touched or coolness of him. He had touched the wound I had for the past two months that refused to heal. "Do you know what the ritual entails?" I simply nodded because I did and I knew it was gruesome. "Do you believe you could survive?" I was shocked yet again. Would I survive? I didn't know. He was still touching my back. It was strange to have someone touch you so gentle when your not use to it.

Slowly pulling away to grab my shirt and putting it on. Turning my back to him moving back to my seat. I couldn't sit all the way back because of the wound. Also I didn't want the blood to bleed through my white shirt on the furniture. "I don't know. It's old magic and I've only been bitten once but never drained so I wouldn't know if I'd survive." That's the only hope I had. That some how I would wake up somewhere in a nice big bed with an extra soft blanket.

Klaus sat in the chair with me. "Let me fix your wound." Before I realized what was happening Klaus shoved his wrist into my mouth forcing me to drink his blood. I took no pleasure in being force fed.

He pulls his wrist away as I push it away. Wiping my face to make sure there was no blood on me. In my frustration I wasn't sure if I should be grateful or disgusted. I knew his blood would heal my shoulder. But I can't get the taste out of mouth. Not caring that I never had an ounce of alcohol till tonight not knowing any of my limits I didn't care I grabbed his glass downing the contents. The burn made me close my eyes while I coughed as the coughing stopped I could feel the warmth in my stomach as I recovered from my third drink. I realize Klaus is laughing at me. "You taste terrible!" And his laughing was back.

Grabbing the glass that was still in my hand from me to refill it for himself. "Who fed on you Piper." It wasn't a question. He returned to his place in the antique coffee table. If it was antique was it still considered a coffee table?

Looking down at my arms because it was one of the memories that I try to hide. Even from myself. Being fed on wasn't Pleasant and I couldn't do anything to help myself.

"Piper."

"I don't know who he was Katherine brought him with her. It was a punishment. I can't remember what I did. She wanted it to be painful, but I needed to survive no matter the cost. She had the help of a witch too. The vampire was newly made, so he had no idea what he was doing. How to make it any less painful. Like I said it was meant to be a punishment." And it had been. She would never forget it. It was one of worse things she had lived through and the memories would never leave.

Klaus keeps quiet as he hands me his glass with a silent thanks. As I struggled and screamed Isobel had done nothing. That drink was exactly what I needed after that thought.

"You must know Katherine is going to be punished for leaving long ago. When me and my siblings had everything ready Elijah had even found a way to keep her alive. Human." He said it with so much anger. He would see to it that Katherine's punishment would not be simple.

To think that this all could have been over hundreds of years ago. To think they weren't just going to slaughter her they were going to save her. Save the rest of us from being hunted. You might think the originals were the only ones who would look for us. Your wrong. We are hunted down by many who know the truth.

Isobel followed the Petrova line but I'm the one who started it all. Katherine just knew I would be of use to her. It made me wonder about that day in the woods. The day I first met Klaus. How did he miss it. How did he not know.

"Isobel. I want her dead. Not punished Klaus she doesn't deserve to live after what she's done." I say just above a tiny whisper as I thumbed the only picture I had of my father. I knew he was my dad I had some hazy memories of him, but I honesty didn't know who he was and I blamed Isobel for that. This picture reassured me that he was real and not just a figment of my imagination.

Klaus slowly taking the picture from me. It was well worn from being hidden in strange places and stuffed into pockets to fast. "Your father?" Looking from the picture to me. As if studying how much we don't look alike.

"I know we don't look alike but I know he's my dad. Katherine wanted to make sure Isobel wouldn't tell him about me being alive when she went to see them. I guess he thought one of Katherine ex-lovers killed her and he was going to kill him. But Isobel showed up and now there annoying drinking buddies." Another thing was a whore and me and Elena had different fathers, but hey we're still twins.

"It's because your a doppelgänger. If you were like Isobel, normal you'd look just like him." I hated that all the doppelgängers looked alike and what I've heard similar personalities. I wasn't one for dreaming about meeting my sister but I could only hope she wasn't anything like Katherine.

Sitting here with the big bad Klaus made me think of things rather left buried. Anyone could tell I hated Isobel but there were things about her that made me burn with a hate. The rage to Enable a once innocent Child he wouldn't dare harm a fly to commit murder and more than one.

Looking at Klaus I wondered if he could answer the questions about her, and her parenting ways. I mean he lives for a long time. To be a parent 50 times over at least. Being his age must've given him some thing to know about parents and their choices. "Do you know why she picked me. Any clue why. I mean we were identical twins everything about us was the same. What made her pick me to be the one to die?"

Klaus randy's than gently through my hair. "Sweetheart," before he could get another word out I was screaming in pain. Her head felt like someone was bashing her skull in with a baseball bat.

Klaus had rocked me slowly on the couch in his arms how many lately to ease the pain that wouldn't go away. When one felt like ours passed I was slowly drifting off into an exhausted induced sleep. He laid me in his bed before going to the door to leave. Before you was all the way out of the doorway he called me. "Piper it's time you meet your family." With that I have no more energy so I let sleep take me. Tomorrow I would worry about it.

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but I tend to do. My mom threw away the first page of this chapter so I had to rewrite it and I never realized how hard it is to rewrite something but follow something also. Does anyone watch the 100 on the CW I mean you are vampire diaries you seen the commercials. That show is fucking amazing!**


End file.
